<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art - Gelbus by tell_some_storm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379316">Art - Gelbus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm'>tell_some_storm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Book Characters, Book Visualization, Duelling, Fanart, Gelbus, Grindeldore, M/M, Magic, Spells &amp; Enchantments, The Deathly Hallows, bookverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>GGAD drawings~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Young and full of hope~<br/>Painted for team <i>Gelbus</i> at WTFK-2019</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/35/e2/XthLjkbU_o.jpg">[full view]</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Girl Who Danced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Painted with Flame Painter + PS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/30/e8/53RZfRqu_o.jpg">[full view]</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Where Did We Go Astray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Re-imagining the fateful duel.<br/>Painted for <i>Gelbus</i> team at WTFK 2019</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/b1/d5/7X2BYo7W_o.jpg">[full view]</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. For Greater Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gellert makin' magic✨✨<br/>Painted in Flame Painter for team <i>Gelbus</i> at WTFK 2019</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/69/3e/wDTc9A3o_o.jpg">[full view]</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Inner Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fast gelbus sketch because FEELS</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/fe/avdsGKl9_o.jpg">[full view]</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>